


Valentine's day together.

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, light hurt/ comfort, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Gen Gen!” Suika called.The first thing Gen sees while coming back from a walk around the forest was the village kids circled around the lab.“What is it Suika chan?” Gen asked.“Lillian wrote music right?” Namari added
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Valentine's day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!

The record that Lillian and the crew that was with her made was beautiful. The power behind Lillian’s voice as she sang. It wasn’t lost on Gen or any of the villagers who listened to the record. Even if they couldn’t understand what Lillian was saying. They understood the meaning. As the needle ran over the groves in the disk a new note was heard. Gen had taken some of his time to translate the song into Japanese for the villagers so they could understand it. That only caused them to love the song even more.

“Gen Gen!” Suika called.

The first thing Gen sees while coming back from a walk around the forest was the village kids circled around the lab.

“What is it Suika chan?” Gen asked.

“Lillian wrote music right?” Namari added

“Yes,”

“Was she the only one?” Little Suzu asked.

“Hardly,” Gen smiled. “There were plenty of musicians in my time,” _God I sound like an old man…_ “from all other the world too,”

The kids awed together. “How many song were there?” Suika asked.

“Oh I wouldn’t know,” Gen waved his hand dismissively. “Millions if I had to guess,”

“Millions?!” Shovel yelped.

“Do you know any Gen?” Namari questioned.

“I only knew a few by heart,” Gen commented, kinda embarrassed. 

“Will you sing one to us?” Suzu asked.

“Umm maybe later kids I kind of have to-,” Gen had to plan something for tomorrow, but… Only a few people in the village knew any modern songs. The others were busy and Gen doubted Senkuu knew any by heart as he did. The kids never heard of music until they played Lillian’s song. “Oh what the heck. Any ideas of songs you want to hear?”

“Like Lillian’s,” 

_That’s right… these kids have no ideas what music is._

“Ahhh! I have the perfect song!” Gen clapped his hands together. “This used to play on the radio all the time,”

“Radio?”

“Ahh… nevermmind,” Gen sighed.

The kids sat down in the circle around Gen. Gen cleared his voice. He started to hum the melody so the words would come easier to him.

“Mienai deguchi todokanai kono koe,” Gen started to sing. Adimitly his voice was a bit higher in pitch as he sang. “Jibun ga nanimono ka mo wakaranai mogaki kurushimi tsuzukete soredemo itsuka haseta omoi o kate ni shite,”

  
  


_“Kesshite kawaranai kimerareta sutōrī de. Kesshite boku ja kanawanai to wakatte itatte,” Gen was singing in the back of his limbo from one of his shows. A valentines show to be exact. A bunch of couples would go up on stage and Gen would “tell fortunes” or r”ead something about them”. In reality it was all some cheap tricks he learned, but hey he got money from the show and it’s not like he had anyone to celebrate the day with. He was too busy for a relationship. “Nē kikaseteyo seīppai no koe de te o nobashite tsukamu nda sā mirai o kaeru,” Gen leaned back in his seat._

_“Ya, I’m just too busy,”_

  
  


“... sarani saki e,” Gen finished off the song.

“Woah that was so pretty,” Shovel commented.

“Such a pretty song,” Suzu gushed.

“Were all songs that pretty?” Namari asked.

“Everyone had different tastes in music,” Gen explained. “You know how you all have drums?” The kids nodded. “Well some songs had drums in the background, and some had something called a guitar playing,”

“Ohhhhh really?” Suika beamed.

“Hmh,” Gen hummed. “Me and Lillian’s voice are right pitched but some singer have lower pitch voices when they sing,”

“Hey Gen…” Suika mumbled.

“Yes Suika chan?” Gen asked.

“When Senkuu bring back everyone, will there be music again?” Suika’s voice almost sounded desperate.

Gen was taken aback for only a second before kneeling to Suika’s level. “Yes, I promise,” Gen pat the little girl’s watermelon. “There’ll be even more songs,”

Suika almost burst into tears. Gen pulled Suika close into a hug. The other kids joined in on the group hug.

Truly, The true power of music was lost on Gen when he was in the old world. There were so many songs to chose from but now seeing the kids get so emotional power a song…

_That’s it!_

  
  


Gen rubbed his eyes as he came to. A still asleep Senkuu had his arm around Gen’s waist. Gen could even hear Senkuu’s light snoring behind him.

_How cute._

Gen did his best to turn around to face Senkuu without waking him. Gen had to fight the urge to kiss him and risk waking him up. Instead, Gen decided to lightly cup Sekuu’s cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over Senkuu’s skin. It wasn’t fair how cute Senkuu looked, even with his morning bedhead.

“Stay right here. I got to finish something up quickly,” Gen softly whispered. “Let’s just hope Francois as everything they need,”  
Gen moved Senkuu’s arm off his waist, trying his best not to wake him, and got out of bed. Gen had planned his all out last night. Gen slipped on his yukata and tied his obi belt around his yukata and then slipped on his purple overcoat. Gen made his way down the ladder and into the village. It was still a bit chilly. It was really early in the morning after all. Gen found Francois’s hut and knocked on the door. They opened the door looking as proper as ever. Even though it was so early in the morning Francois always looked so well put together no matter what time it was.

“Why good morning master Gen,” Francois greeted.

“Morning Francois chan,” Gen smiled. “Sorry to intrude so early,”

“It’s quite fine. I think what your doing for master Senkuu is very sweet,” Francois remarked.

“Let’s just hope I don’t mess it up,” Gen nervously reminded the butler.

“Well, only one way to find out,” Francois open the door more to let Gen in.

Senkuu tossed and turned as he woke up. He touched Gen’s side of the bedroll and was surprised when he didn’t find the mentalist there sleeping.

“Hmnggg Gen…?” Senkuu groaned.

Senkuu was hesitant to open his eyes but when he didn’t hear any response from Gen he opens his eyes to look around. He noticed Gen’s overcoat missing.

“That’s strange,” Senkuu grumbles to himself.

It wasn’t like Gen to wake up early and get out of bed. He’d always complain when Senkuu woke him up too early and based on the sun’s position in the sky it couldn’t be any later than 8:30.

“No way he had any to do this early right?” Senkuu thought out loud.

_What day was it again? 5741 AD February 14th. Ahhh, I forgetting something or?_

“Oh, that’s why,” Senkuu groaned.

Senkuu let out a sigh. This was the first time he and Gen were together for Valentine’s day but the last few times they were always busy with something else, but it seems this time Gen had planned something and Senkuu had planned...

“Nothing. Great,” Senkuu sat up from his bedroll, trying to think of what to get Gen. Hell he had no idea what Gen was even planning. “I hate surprises,” 

All that’s left was the chocolate to chill and harden.

“Thank you so much Francois chan,”

“It was my pleasure master Gen,”

“Sorry about you know-,”

“That’s what my apron is for at all,”

Gen looked at the chocolate stained apron hanging up. “Still my bad,” 

“Man, I can’t believe you forgot about Valentine’s day,” Chrome commented.

“Please, I haven’t celebrated valentine’s day since I was a kid and my old man took me out for dinner,”

“Sound likes an excuse to me”

“... maybe,”

“Whatever man. Now, why did you want me to get honey again?”

“I’m making Gen a cola,”

“Didn’t you already make him one?” 

“Yes, but it was a crude version of old-world cola. Thanks to our trips we have more ingredients,”

“What is it mentalist?” Senkuu was sat up in the observatory looking up and stars.

“Hey, Senkuu chan,” Gen sang closing the door behind him. Gen had a hand behind his back.

“It’s earlier than normal. Shouldn’t you be eating with the others?” Senkuu smirked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot what day it was,” Gen feigned being sad.

“Huh did I forget an anniversary or something?” Senkuu slyly questioned.

“No that’s on your birthday idiot,” Gen rolled his eyes.

“Hmmm, then what am I forgetting?” Senkuu snickered.

“Oh, so ruel cay,” Gen sang. Gen rested his hand on Senkuu’s shoulder. “Well, it looks like you forgot sooo…,”

“Ya ya mentalist, I didn’t forget,” Senkuu smirked. “Here,” Senkuu handed Gen the cola.

“Senkuu chan I’m touched, but didn’t you already make me one?” Gen asked.

“Ya but this time it shouldn’t taste like sparkling tea,” Senkuu remarked.

“Awww now there’s pressure for my gift to taste good too,”

“So what you’d get me mentalist?”

“Someone’s excited,” Gen commented. “Here,” Gen handed Senkuu a small heart-shaped box with a ribbon wrapped around it. “I know it’s cheesy but-,”

“Thank you, Gen,” Senkuu smiled.

Senkuu turned his head up to look at his boyfriend. Senkuu tried his best to look indifferent but failing miserably.

“Know it all scientist,”

“Cunning mentalist,” 

Gen placed his hand on the back and Senkuu’s head and leaned in.

“Happy Valentine’s day dear Senkuu chan,” Their lips brushed as Gen talked.

“Gross,” 

Senkuu swang his arms around Gen’s neck. Their lips connected in a kiss. It was slow. Their lips moved in tangent. Gen pulled away from the kiss and brushed Senkuu’s arms off his neck.

“Oh wait that’s right. I had something else,”

“Oh?”

“Ya, the kids reminded me of something yesterday,”

“What’s that?” 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Gen sat next to Senkuu.

“No, but go ahead,”

“Hmph, I guessed you say that,” Gen hummed. 

“Arifureta mainichi ga natsukashiku naru hodo

Kusuburi shizumu yoru ni yureru

Hana wo mitsumeteita”

Gen started to sing. Back in the day, Gen had the honor to hear the artist live. This song caught his heart. He went make to his apartment and learned the lyrics that night. To Gen’s surprise, a second voice joined in.

“Hitoikire no naka wo anata to aruita koto

Furimuki zama ni warau kao wo

Naze ka omoidashita,”

Senkuu’s voice was deeper as sang. It was kind of soothing. They sang together up the observatory together. Even if sometimes they were off key.

“Ii yo anata dakara ii yo

Daremo futari no koto wo mitsukenai to shitemo

Anata dakara ii yo

Aruite yukou saigo made”

That was Gen’s favorite part of the song. Back in the old world, he would tear up when he sang it. Seems that that part still got him teary-eyed.

“Hatameku kaze no yobu hou e,”

Warm tears filled Gen’s eyes and they started to drip down Gen’s face.

“Geeezz, sorry Senkuu chan,” Gen apologized. Senkuu didn’t say anything. He put his hand on Gen’s should and pulled him in so Gen’s head rested on Senkuu’s shoulder.“Senkuu chan?”

“I’m not good at emotions and things like that so..,”

“No, you’re doing great. Thank you,”

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is "Voice?" (声?) by: Hatena  
> The second is "Canary," (カナリヤ?) by: Kenshi Yonezu  
> Gen's favorite line in the song translates to  
> "It's OK, because it's you it's OK  
> Even if no one were to find us  
> Since it's you, it's OK  
> Let's walk together until the end"  
> _______  
> Next fanfic: 2/ 20: Going back to Houston chapter 4  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
